


Goodbye (I hope not)

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: It's the last time David will see Frank Castle, but it's hard to let him go.





	Goodbye (I hope not)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

They've arrived.

So... this is it, right?

 

David glances at Frank. He seems calm, a weird sight without any doubt, but David doesn't mind that look at all.

 

It's then that it strikes him, that this could be the last time he sees Frank Castle.

His stomach clenches, and he can't help but to exhale.

 

Frank looks at him, then at the house.

He must've misunderstood what he was feeling.

 

Not that he isn't scared of going in where his family – god this word sounds so weird now – is waiting for him but... Frank's family too now, right?

It’s weird how it happened, but he guesses that living in such close contact with someone else will do that.

 

\- Aren't you going in? -, Frank asks.

David doesn't reply. He just stares at the other man, who seems to understand then what he wants to tell him, and he rolls his eyes.

\- I already told you before -, he starts, with that gruff voice David has come to appreciate more and more over time, - I won't get inside -.

 

David knew already he wasn't going to come with him, but he can't help but to feel disappointed anyways.

 

\- So... this is it? -, he asks, with trembling voice.

Frank's gaze softens, and he looks away, ahead of him. He’s ticking his finger on the steering wheel.

It's obvious that he's conflicted, and maybe David can use this to his advantage.

 

How much would it hurt if he stayed just for one day?

 

This is exactly what he tells him, but Frank shakes his head.

\- No, because if I stay... -.

If he stays what?

Frank takes a deep breath, then looks back at him.

\- It's better like this -.

 

 

David isn't thinking straight as he takes Frank's face between his hands and he drags him for a kiss.

He expects to be shoved away, or to be punched, but he's surprised when he feels Frank kissing him back.

 

Is this what Sarah felt too?

 

When he pulls away, Frank looks like he's been gutted in the stomach.

David clears his throat, looking away, but he knows he'll have to answer the unsaid question that's floating in the air.

\- Well -, he starts then, a bit awkwardly, - I had to do something, since Sarah has kissed you too -.

 

He looks back at Frank, only to find that his lips are slowly curving into a smile, then the man cracks up and he starts to laugh.

David stays there, taken aback, looking at this so much dangerous man laughing his ass off like the funniest thing in the world has just happened.

It doesn't last for long though, and soon he finds himself laughing with him.

 

Who would've ever thought that they were gonna end up like this when he first contacted him? Certainly not David.

 

Gradually, their laughs die out, and the two are staring at each other again.

\- You should go -, Frank says then, - They're waiting for you -.

"They're waiting for us", David thinks, but he doesn't say it, instead he nods and he gets out of the car.

 

It feels weird to walk, but David doesn't understand why.

He feels dizzy.

 

He walks up to Frank's window, and he leans down so that he can see him better.

\- Do you still have the phone I gave you? -, he asks, and Frank nods.

It’s indescribable how much relief David’s feeling now.

\- Good -, he says, then he immediately asks, - Then call from time to time. Let me know you're still alive -.

He knows it's all sounding like a big ol’ prayer, but he couldn't give less of a shit about it at the moment.

\- Nobody's gonna intercept you, ok? I'll make sure of it. It's safe, I promise... -.

\- David -, Frank interrupts him, then he makes a pause.

 

\- I'll call -.

\- Good, good -, Davis says, and he really feels like crying for some stupid reason, but he knows it would be useless.

Feeling brave, he stretches a hand over Frank's one, the one still on the steering wheel, and he squeezes it.

Frank lets him do it.

\- If you ever need something, anything, come here, ok? To us -, he says, emphasizing the word "us", because Frank is family now, and family doesn't let any of its own down.

 

Frank looks touched, surprised. He doesn't even know.

Then he nods. He isn't looking at David, but he can see that his eyes are red.

\- Ok, ok -, he mutters, and it seems like he wants to say something else, but he doesn't.

 

David lets his hand slide away. It's time.

\- Goodbye, Frank -, he says, and god he never imagined it was going to be so hard to let him go.

\- Goodbye, David -, Frank mutters back, and David takes a deep breath before turning around and walking towards his house.

 

He's not even halfway that he hears Frank yelling after him:

\- Say hi to the kids and Sarah for me! -.

 

He doesn't even turn, because he doesn't know what he'd do it if his eyes lay him again, instead he raises his fist and makes the ok sign with his hand.

 

 

When the door opens he's greeted by Sarah and the kids, and it feels so good to be back, even though he's still scared shitless.

He looks outside for one last time, but Frank isn't there anymore.

The others ask him where Pete is, but he just shakes his head, and he can see the clear disappointment in each and every one of their faces.

 

He's home now. His wife and children are with him, and yet, as much as he’s euphoric, it still feels incomplete.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, David can't think straight... got it?
> 
> I wanna die.


End file.
